Going Back To LA
by anny385
Summary: Tony and Jimmy head to LA, but Jimmy didn't tell him why they were going.


Disclaimers

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dr. Phil" show does not belong to me it belongs to its owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This fic was written after watching the youtube video NCIS: Special Agent DiNozzo visits Dr. Phil. The link to the video is on my profile.

Going Back To LA.

Anthony DiNozzo made his way down to Autopsy after Jimmy had called him. He wondered what he wanted and asked him, but he wouldn't tell him over the phone. He stepped out of the elevator and into the autopsy and found Jimmy waiting for him.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jimmy?" He looked around and wondered if Ducky had went home already since it was pretty late.

"I was thinking about the friendship we had when Gibbs had gone to Mexico and we would talk about cases, or just talk and maybe watch a movie, or two. I want to do that again. I want our friendship back." What he really wanted was to get Tony to go with him to LA. He had written to Dr. Phil about Tony and really wanted Dr. Phil to talk to Tony even if it was on TV.

Tony stood there. He remembered when Gibbs had left and said you'll do to him and left. He left him alone and had abandoned not only him, but also all of them. He tried to be strong for all of them, but all he got was you're not Gibbs and other put-downs. The only bright thing during that dark time was his friendship with the autopsy gremlin, Jimmy Palmer.

"I would like that, Jimmy."

"Good. I want us to go to LA just to get away from DC and away from everything." Jimmy said wondering about his reaction. He remembered the last time Tony had been in LA.

"LA? You want to go to LA? Do you remember what happened the last time I went to LA?"

"Yes, Tony. It wasn't your fault though. The Director was sick you know that and she wanted to do this before she couldn't do anything."

"I know." Tony said as he lowered his head. "Okay, we can go to LA."

"Good." Jimmy said as he smiled as Tony stared at him and smiled back. Jimmy thought Tony wouldn't know what hit him.

\

Tony and Jimmy stepped out of the car rental store that they had gone into after collecting their bags and stepping out of the airport. Jimmy had already had the tickets because it would be faster by plane that it would be to drive. He really did like Tony and wanted his friend to be happy. He sometimes could see through the masks that he displayed to the world. He really hoped that Dr. Phil would help Tony.

While they were there they visited Universal Studios and then that night Jimmy paced and wondered how to approach Tony. He had the Dr. Phil tickets in his hands and then suddenly he got up the courage and went to go to Tony's room and knocked.

"Hey, Palmer. What are you doing here?" They just had dinner after they went to Universal Studios.

"I got two Dr. Phil's tickets for us to go to. I thought it would be nice to see a taped show while we were in LA."

"Okay." Tony said as Jimmy told him what time they should leave.

Tony stood in the lobby where Dr. Phil was being taped. They haven't let the audience in yet, so he started to talk to one of the women there. They finally got inside and everybody sat in their spots. Tony and Jimmy were in the front row. There were two seats ion the stage.

Tony heard Dr. Phil talk about how the people up there knew that they were going to be on there, but he didn't listen. Instead he turned around and asked if the woman behind him was married and started to talk to her until he heard his name. He turned to his friend Jimmy and wondered what was happening.

Dr. Phil was on the stage when he turned to Tony. "Tony, some one up. Step right here if you would."

Tony stood up and made his way towards the stage. Before he took the final step up the stairs he turned towards the audience and then turned back to Doctor Phil. "Hi. Hi Doctor." He said as he made a nervous laugh and then bounces on the chair that was up on the stage for him. "Wow, look at this"

"You're on the Dr. Phil show. What do you think about that?"

"That is pretty exciting." He said without looking at . He was a little nervous still.

"You willing to talk to me for a little bit? I thought that we'd just chat for a bit."

Tony spread his hands out. "Listen, I'm an open book"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm age? Huh. I'm in the prime of my life." He wondered why this question was relevant to this little talk He turned to look at the audience again not really wanting to talk to this man.

"Who are you talking to over there?" Dr. Phil asked wondered what held this special agents interest.

"Just to America." He said as he grinned.

"You heard me say at the top of the show that your fried Jimmy thought you had real issues with mental and emotion health."

Tony laughed, "You use the word friend." He laughed again. He saw Jimmy's confused face, but his friend got him into this mess.

"Are you going to shut him out?"

"Gosh, Ahhh." He really didn't have an answer and so he refused to answer it.

"Maybe he's trying to close the gap with you and you're afraid of that intimacy."

Tony laughed again. "Ha, ha. Doctor Phil like a Magi." Tony joked once again when he felt like they were cornering him.

"Is that why you flirt with anything with a skirt on? Any Biped with a skirt? You're all over it?"

Tony pointed out into the audience. "She's from Orange County. I am in an emotional sandstorm right now Dr. Phil. I feel vulnerable and I feel happy and I'm sweating. You know most of the women I've liked have been killed in the line of duty. One of them blew up in a magic shop and it wasn't a magic trick. She just blew up." Tony said as he remembered Kate who died by Ari's hand and then by Paula who had thrown herself on a bomb. He really liked both women and both of them died in the line of duty. He would always remember them.

Tony was brought out of his memories when Dr. Phil head slapped him. "Does this help?"

"Yes, it does."

The show was finally over and Tony walked by his friend and made his way outside.

"Tony, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to help you and Dr. Phil was the only person I could think of to help you. If I told you, you would have never come with me."

Tony breathed in the air outside. He had decided to forgive Jimmy. He was a good friend and was there for him when nobody else was there for him when Gibbs went to Mexico and came back. He knew that Jimmy's heart was in the right place and he tried to help him.

"It's okay, Jimmy. Thank you for trying to help."

"That's what friends are supposed to do. They are supposed to help."

"I know. I'm not mad at you. Your heart was in the right place. You're right if I knew I would have never gone. Thank you for being a good friend." Tony said as he slapped Jimmy's back.

"You're welcome, Tony."

They both made their way back to the hotel and tomorrow they would go to Disneyland and then the next day they would go back to DC, but right now they were on a mini vacation.

The End


End file.
